League of Soviet Nations
54 |totalstrength = 444,172 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 8,225 |totalnukes = 99 |rank = |score = 2.20 }} The League of Soviet Nations (LSN) is a red team alliance that was founded on January 20, 2010. A protectorate with the Aqua Defense Initiative was announced shortly after its declaration of existence. Charter Preamble This document is intended to direct the nations of the League of Soviet Nations, and to establish the laws within which they will interact. The League of Soviet Nations is established as a red sphere alliance of free nations, which will for the perpetuity of its existence remain dedicated to the liberation of the oppressed, and will remain a beacon of socialist light in the darkness of the Cyberverse. Article I: The Party Section 1: Admissions. *a: Upon acceptance into the League of Soviet Nations, member nations shall automatically receive admittance to the Party. *b: Members of the Party shall be considered equals and Comrades. Neither discrimination nor differing treatment of an official nature shall be placed upon a member due to the length of their membership, nor for any other reason. *c: Should a member of the Party fail to demonstrate behaviour worthy of his/her station, such shall be grounds for expulsion by a majority of the Council. Section 2: Purpose and Jurisdiction. *a: The Party has the power to impeach the President of the Party or any other appointed government member with a vote of no confidence. Such a vote shall require an 75% majority of voters to pass. *b: The Party may amend this document with a two thirds majority of voters. *c: The Soviet forum will be used to discuss the political direction of the League of Soviet Nations. It is not mandatory for the President of the Party to adhere to the views expressed here, but it is encouraged to take them into consideration. *d: The Party shall elect a new President of the Party, should an existing President resign or become permanently unavailable. Nominations for this position shall be open to all members, however nominees must first be approved by a majority of the Council. Such a vote shall last 72 hours, shall require a two thirds majority of voters to pass, and shall be commenced within seven days of the public announcement of the President's resignation. Article II: The President of the Party *a: The President of the Party shall be the ultimate ruler and leader of the alliance. *b: The President of the Party shall command the Council. *c: The President of the Party shall appoint Council members and/or strip Council members of their positions, and has the authority to override the decisions of any Council member. *d: The President’s signature is required to validate treaties, although the Party must always be informed and an alliance-wide discussion period of 48 hours adhered to. *e: Should the President step down or become unavailable into the foreseeable future, the Minister of Defence will assume leadership of the alliance. Article III: The Council The administration of the League of Soviet Nations shall be carried out by the Council, which shall include the President of the Party and the following officers: Section 1: The Minister of the Interior. *a: The Minister of the Interior is the head of internal affairs, and is responsible for admissions, internal security, recruitment, media and the academy. *b: The Minister of the Interior is responsible for the election of the President of the Party. *c: The Minister of the Interior may appoint as many deputies as he/she pleases, whomsoever he/she pleases, and may remove them at his/her leisure. Section 2: The Minister of Defence. *a: The Minister of Defence commands the military of the League of Soviet Nations and is responsible for offensive and defensive alliance-wide wars, and the co-ordination of responses to rogues. *b: The Minister of Defence is responsible for the maintenance of the military of the League of Soviet Nations. *c: The Minister of Defence may appoint as many deputies as he/she pleases, whomsoever he/she pleases, and may remove them at his/her leisure. Section 3: The Minister of Foreign Affairs. *a: The Minister of Foreign Affairs is the head of foreign affairs, and is responsible for pursuing treaties and submitting them for discussion to the Party, and for receiving and entertaining foreign diplomats. *b: The Minister of Foreign Affairs is also responsible for maintaining the public relations of the League of Soviet Nations. *c: The Minister of Foreign Affairs may appoint as many deputies as he/she pleases, whomsoever he/she pleases, and may remove them at his/her leisure. Section 4: The Minister of Finance. *a: The Minister of Finance is the head of trades and finance, and is responsible for overseeing the distribution of financial aid and the organisation of technology deals to benefit the alliance. The Minister of Finance is encouraged to co-ordinate with the Minister of Foreign Affairs for alliance-wide technology deals with allies. *b: The statistical growth of the League of Soviet Nations is the responsibility of the Minister of Finance. *c: The Minister of Finance may appoint as many deputies as he/she pleases, whomsoever he/she pleases, and may remove them at his/her leisure. Article IV: Expulsion from the League of Soviet Nations *a: Any member of the League of Soviet Nations may be expelled by a majority vote of the Council. *b: An explanation for the expulsion must be presented to the Party at large, and such explanations must be adequate and satisfactory. *c: Expelled members may not re-apply for membership within 21 days of expulsion. Amendments *a: The Party alone will have the authority to amend this document. *b: Any Party member may propose an amendment or supplement, and such an amendment will be put forward for 120 hours of discussion. *c: After said discussion period, the amendment shall be put to a vote, which shall last for 48 hours. *d: Should the amendment receive support from 75% of voters, it shall be passed into law and into this charter. Conclusion Thus, the charter of the League of Soviet Nations is completed. May each Comrade adhere to it faithfully. Historical Events LSN-1TF War On February 6, 2010, at 12:52 AM, an official Declaration of War was posted on the OWF by LRA KING. In this DoW, LSN made it clear that they planned to attack 1 Touch Football in defense of ADI. This was LSN's first war and it proved them courageous in how they carried out their attacks for the duration of the war. LSN-GOONS War On February 18, 2010, at 09:52 AM, Robster decided to declare war in support of ADI, LRA KING posted a DoW on GOONS in support of LSN's comrades over in ADI. This war confused many members of the public as it seemed like suicide but LSN did not lose sight of its allies in ADI. LSN's nations began to engage GOONS nations in a manner named as the "Soviet Assault" and in the war the solid display by LSN showed everyone they were beginning to become of influence and of power. See also